vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Arrow
Team Arrow is a Bureau 13 team living in the northern California area. Their mission is to provide supplemental manpower to other teams, or to pursue long term investigations. The members of Team Arrow have Bureau 13 training. How seriously they took the training varies. The Bulk of Team Arrow are Europeans, sent to the US to avoid conflict with the French. They live at the old horse ranch, about 15 miles out of town. The old Horse puts up with them. Relations *VCPD Cordial but distant. *VCPD SIS - Semi rivalrous, semi-Allied. They love to have SIS Memebers out for shooting matches and BBQs. *Mancuso Detectives, Not in the know: Cordial *Mancuso Detectives, In the know: Semi-Rvialrous Allies. Again,t hey love to have the in-the-knowers out for shooting matches and BBQs Team Arrow is supposed to assist VCPD-SIS and Mancuso Detectives where possible, but this confuses those not in the know. The Incident December 2011 Boris Yakim and Miguel Mason were tracking a guy named Volodya. When Mason and Yakim met, they didn't get along well, even coming to blows. Eventually they sorted out the personality issues and tracked Volodya to Paris, where they confronted him Volodya used black magic to try and call up spectral servants to fight our guys. This went south and Volodya summoned a horde of "Eaters". Dark shadowy creatures who ate human flesh. Fortunately, these critters were not bullet proof. The running gun battle involved survivors of Volodya's party, Boris's guys, Mason and 4 French survivors. There was fire, explosions and multiple casualties. This was covered in the press as a terrorist attack. The French Département des choses inexistant rescued/arrested Yakim, Mason and co, and were going to execute them all. No witnesses were to survive the event. With a daring and clever plan, our folks broke out of captivity and escaped into Germany. There, they were teamed up with Alex Kreigsmere, a German Cyborg and all were shipped to the US, to get them away from the French and their own pasts. Category:B-13 Teams Category:Vista City Category:Groups Team Arrow 'Boris Yakim' A Handsome, thin man with an athletic build and smokey good looks, Faint scars and certain body language clues make him look dangerous. This just enhances his playboy activities. Boris is a party guy. He enjoys networking, having fun, drinking and women. He also enjoys driving too fast and other adrenaline freak activities. He is 31 years old. Skills:'''Boris is charismatic, tough and intelligent. his skills are combat, organization, leadership and networking. Boris' main power, however is that he is worth 15 billion dollars, spread out all over the world. Boris doesn't have to worry about money, unless he needs to replace all of Vista City. '''History: Boris is the son of a Russian Mob Boss/Oligarch. Boris' dad could see from an early age that Boris had an over developed sense of fair play and justice. So Boris met his dad's business partners, but was not inducted into the business. Boris joined the army and became a special forces guy, and discovered that he enjoyed athletics and extreme situations. Boris' mother and father were murdered. Boris left the Army and in the aftermath, discovered the truth. That they were dirty, connected and had been murdered by a rival Oligarch/Mob Boss. Boris set out to take revenge. He had some folks with him, His father's retainers. Thugs and muscle, Yakim's boys (And girls) didn't much care what they did or who they did it to, so long as Yakim was on their side. When the elder Yakim was murdered, Boris took over as The Boss. The elder Yakim had an interesting recruitment policy. He'd recruit people in trouble. Drug addicts and other folks inching towards doom. he'd help them rehabilitate, and take on new lives, in exchange for loyalty, which he repaid generously. Boris continued this tactic. With a core of loyal people, Boris set out after his parents' murderer. Boris cut a swath through the Moscow underworld. He discovered that he hated organized crime figures and enjoyed bringing them down. When Boris finally tracked the last of his parents murderers (Volodya) to Portugal. he encountered Miguel Mason and after some friction, they tracked Volodya to Paris. META: Think Batman and Robin Hood, filtered through the Russian Mob Scene. 'Miguel Mason' A brown haired wall of a man. Mason's face shows some of the signs of being a fighter, something women say gives him character. Mason was a private investigator in Lisbon, Portugal. he was hard boiled, and cynical. He mixed hard fists and a fast gun with a heart of gold. Skills: Miguel is skilled and dogged investigator. He can out stubborn a chunk of granite and is physically very tough. His stubborn streak and moral core are as much weaknesses as strengths and may well get him killed. Until then, He bemusedly hangs out with Boris and his crew and does what he does. He investigates bad guys. History: After a stint in the Portuguese Army, mason became a member of the Lisbon Police, and then the Portuguese National Police. But Masons unyielding stance on making sure the right thing got done and his abrasive personality meant he and the badge had to go their separate ways. When a little girl approached Mason and asked him to track down the bad man who'd killed her parents, Mason could not resist. He encountered Boris Yakim, and they cooperated to track down Volodya. META: Think Phil Marlowe, but from Portugal. 'Azarach' Azarach is a 6 foot tall, stacked blonde woman with legs all the way up to there and a face that can make steel go all soft and stupid. This was a major surprise to Azarach the wizard, since he was not aiming for a woman's body, let alone a woman's body in Miami Beach Florida. Azarach was introduced to running by Anna Dasher. She is now as avid runner, with magazines, guide books and a bizarre selection of running shoes. When not running, Azarach tends to prefer Wizard style robes with a utility belt for pockets. she also hides things in and among the folds in the robe. Skills: Azarach was an old man with deep and extensive knowledge of Magic. Now, as a young lady, Azarach has had to begin learning how to be a young lady a how to get along in this strange, new world. Azarach now keeps her spell books on a tablet (backed up to computer in her room), although she tends to prefer to write on it with a bird feather quill (the stylus is jammed in the quill). Contact with the Bureau and the Magi Temple got her access to a new set of spell books. History: On Askene an Alien world similar, in many ways to Greyhawke, Azarach was facing his natural end and elected to fight. A long career as an adventurer let him know a few things about the hidden corners of the world. With a fresh new band of assistants, he went on a quest to assemble a weapon with which to defeat death, itself. Azarach was plane touched, and this bit him. The spell worked more or less as intended (A fresh, new body with the Mind of Azarach), but as an unintended consequence, it shifted his consciousness and his new body to Earth. Actually, his body IS from Earth, his consciousness is what was transferred at much less energy cost. The spell grabbed Anna Dasher, a nursing student, and imagined what a child between the Nursing Student and Azarach would look like and then built that body. Azarach stayed with Anna Dasher briefly, but they didn't realize the connection. Eventually Azarach came to the attention of the Bureau. Since she needs money to buy supplies and rebuild her magic library, she agreed to be a consulting mage and fight evil on her new world. Azarach has been gifted with an amulet by Raphael that gives her a personal bubble of Magic 18 META: Think Gandalf as played by Scarlett Johanson. Azarach is a 17th level Wizard with a plethora of magic spells, and she is always researching a new one. Heather Drake Young woman fresh out of school. A sorceress. She was rejected by her new age hippy-dippy parents for not being politically correct. Team arrow took her in. Corby Sanders Pencil neck geek looks, mind in the 180 IQ range. Corby is one of Azarach's associate magicians, a former apprentice. Corby and Abigail are the backbone of Azarach Inc. The first and most active magic house in the Western United States Abigail Brune Dark hair worn long, cheerleader body, and a lot closer to Wednesday Addams that you might like. Abigail is one of Azarach's associate magicians, a former apprentice. Corby and Abigail are the backbone of Azarach Inc. The first and most active magic house in the Western United States 'Tahaz Cinna' Tahaz Cinna is an obsidian black man with white hair and long, pointed ears. He, too, comes from a world of swords and sorcery, although he and Azarach can't tell if they're from the SAME one. Tahaz grew up in a brutal culture of survival of the fittest. he became a scout and assassin for his matriarch and was good at it. Then he had an encounter with the divine that left him questioning everything. He was wise enough not to say so, but the change in demeanor made him a marked man. He escaped, barely and wandered the under dark and the surface world for a while, before encountering an anomaly which put him in the Supersition Mountains. Tahaz has reluctantly agreed to become an Agent for the Bureau, since they don't seem to be really about killing people and enforcing their rule with a reign of blood curdling terror. Tahaz doesn't like violence and avoids it when possible. When pushed to that extreme he's very GOOD at it. he'd just prefer to be doing most anything else. Tahaz is a superior at sneaking and not being seen. He is one of the best archers in the world. (He likes stunners, although the light and the flash suck.) he is an extraordinarily dangerous CQB opponent, and can kill you with a variety of sharp, pointy things. His senses are very sharp and his eye for detail is superior. he wears wrap around old-people sun goggles during the day, and prefers to be active at night. Tahaz is still adjusting to the modern world. His unfamiliarity may lead to mistakes. He enjoys dressing well and is a fashion plate. he is exploring philosophy and mysticism to try and give his new awreness of the Divine some context. Tahaz has discovered that he *really* likes Tennis, which is a way to stay physically sharp without metal having to be sharp. Tahaz and Boris are a challenge for each other on the court. everyone else is playing catch up. Tahaz likes guns. The physics and ballistics of them are fascinating to him. 'Alex Kreigsmere' Alex Kreigsmere Is a tall, thin man with a surprisingly deep voice. He used to be a Cyborg until Julian took exception to it. Now Alex is a normal man, again and enjoying this. Alex is German, but was very fluent in English before being transferred to Vista City. He was a German cop and is now a Member of the VCPD SIS. Skills: Cop, insightful about the human condition. B-13 agent. Alex had a hobby of trick shooting and if very skilled with handguns. History: Alex was profoundly mangled in a Mob hit in Frankfurt. What was left was scraped up and he became more machine than man, a full-body Cyborg. Alex was the only subject to survive this process and retain any sanity. Alex pursued his ambushers and found that that the German Mega-Corp that re-created him has ties to organized crime. In a fierce gun battle, Alex and another cyborg prototype remodeled the German company's corporate head quarters with serious loss of life. Alex was taken into Abteilung U. He was transferred to Bureau-13 in the United States in an effort to prevent assassins from the criminal organization from tracking him down and trying to assassinate him. Julian healed Alex in total, restoring him to a peak of health. Alex's ex-wife had already moved and remarried. His former life was not only unrecoverable, but dangerous due to possible retribution. He elected to stay in the U.S. as a fresh start. 'Hermano Buen' Hermano Buen was born in Rio De Janiero, Brazil. When Hermano was 10 his family moved to the US after his mother testified against mobsters. Hermano is a pretty generic latino looking guy. He's jut a touch chunky. Hermano is an empath, with the ability to improve other people's emotions about himself. Hermano is everyone's friend and likes it that way. Hermano was a Bartender in Vista City before being recruited by the Bureau. (Most of the VCPD knows him, and likes him) He has an amazing network of friends and a talent for knowing just the right person. Hermano acted as a middleman and facilitator, putting together friends who's talents and needs solved each other, and he racked up favors from all over the west. Hermano was a C-Student (at best) in Academy, (Without his empathy, he'd have been counselled to leave) His powers were explained to him, but he doesn't really understand what all that meant. Hermano was teamed up with Team Arrow, and is befuddled by it. But the Bureau is paying better than Bar tending did, so Hermano's going for it. Hermano is acting as an American Culture Coach as well as investigative assistant. Hermano is a wonderful interrogator. Miguel and Hermano are getting along well, sharing the Portugese language. 'Alexsandr Zaytesev' Zaytesev is a newer vintage commando. He dresses better, is much more handsome and tries to be more professional than Artyom. Zaytesev is a newer addition to the crew. He was a mercenary and security contractor before starting with Boris. Now Borises chaos has swept him far away. Zaytesev takes the idea of French Assassins very seriously, and so takes heavy precautions to avoid discovery. He uses a blind drop to have a friend deliver letters to his mother, as well as cash and other goodies. 'Inna Bogdanov' Inna was an assassin for the Federal Security Service. However she got hooked on the drugs and became a liability. Boris rescued her and helped her resolve things without the sniper-rifle retirement program. Inna is blonde and cute and has a serious face. Inna and Tahaz shoot competing against each other, Inna is better by sheer experience, but that won't last long. Mariya Semyonov Mariya grew up fast and hard on the streets of Moscow. She turned tricks and robbed people, whatever came up. Boris hired her as a guide and then took her on as staff. Mariya is amoral and will do whatever it takes. She has since learned from the other crew how to be classy and self-possessed about it. 'Natasha Popov' Popov Alsoi grew up on the streets of Moscow, Although she started as a hooker at age 13, by the time she was 17, she ws just tougher than anyone else and used that. She evolved into a leg breaker and liked that better than turning tricks. Popov was one of the elder Yakim's people who transferred over to Boris. She thinks he's unnecessarily soft, compassionate and takes it too easy on people he needs put down. But he's nice and pays well, so she's in. Natisa Drobenov Think a female MMA fighter. A Circus performer gone bad. Bit of a chip on her shoulder over being female muscle as many men laugh at that idea, until she ties you into a knot. She isn't pretty. She has some resentment over that as well. The woman is a bundle of issues. She is welcomed. The ladies insist on helping her with makeup and dressing. When they're done she can fake having a higher Charisma. There are also drunken discussions about the notion of attractiveness and how it can be a real problem sometimes, both pro and con. 'Viktoria Lebedev' Viktoria was on the 2004 Russian Olympics Judo team where she earned a bronze medal. She got hooked on the drugs. Although the used her skills in the underworld, she was never happy about it. When Boris offered her a way out, she jumped on it. 'Rose-Marie Malleville' Rose-Marie was a sneak thief casing a museum with her protege when they got into the middle of the Boris/Eater battle. She is expert at analyzing and bypassing high tech security systems, sneaking, infiltrating and doing thief things. She doesn't especially like being lumped in with Boris' crew, but they make wonderful meat shields and the Burreau isn't paying too badly. Marcelline Delaroux Marcie is Rose-Marie's protoge and partner, at age 17 she is having a blast and enjoying the adventure. She is less experience at the sneak thieving, but has promise. Joudain Hasse Joudain was a French uniformed police officer who was caught in the middle of the Boris/Eater fight. Joudain saw the French authorities kill his injured partner as they were taken into custody. He realized that the French gov't is coping with the weird by killing it and anyone who sees it. When Boris' crew escape Joudain went with them. He is suffering from culture shock and would really rather be in Paris... if he wasn't sure he'd wind up rotting in the catacombs somewhere. Joudain Recently joined the VCPD SIS. 'Ferrandos Testud' Ferrandos is an Art historian and authentication expert. He was caught in the middle of the battle, and escaped with Boris Crew. Now he's trying to catch up from way behind. Currently he can deal with a hand gun and hit the target most of the time, but has no idea how far yet he has to go. He also doesn't realize (Right now) how his technical knowledge can be valuable. 'Marhire' An Afghanistani Girl who made a living as a guide and urban scout. Has joined Team Arrow, sort of, seeking Money, an education, and to not be honor-killed for having money or an education. Category:B-13 Teams Category:Vista City Category:Groups Out of Play: Dariya Lebedev Dariya is the second oldest member of the crew. She was Russian Special forces, too. After her time in the wars, she took to drugs pretty heavily, and wound up poor and homeless. Yakim rescued her and earned her undying loyalty, which has passed down to Boris. Dariya is wiry, with black hair. Her face has character from her time as an addict. A genuine smile reveals her beauty. She is the Den Mom for the women of the Crew, a role which has helped her as much as them. Dariya recently pled guilty to suborning felony B&E and Negligent Homicide charges. She is out of play. Artyom Volkov A big, ugly Russian guy. covered with scars and tattoos. He is a former commando. He turned his skills into being a hitter for the Elder Yakim. He followed Boris and actually likes him better than the elder Yakim. Artyom is a killer. He break legs and he kills people. He thinks Paul McCartney is the musical genius of the ages and has everything he ever produced. he tends to drink a little too much. at times. He is the oldest member of the group at 42 years.' Artyom has recently been jailed for suborning felony breaking and entering and negligent manslaughter. Category:B-13 Teams Category:Vista City Category:Groups